1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color-correction lookup table-generating method, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium when a color reproduction area of an input system is different from a color reproduction area of an output system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing process is performed based on monitor image signals by using a printer or the like, since they have different color representing systems, color conversion is necessary. Usually, color reproduction process by a printer is performed by color matching where a target of input image data in RGB is assumed as a color reproduction area of a monitor.
However, a range in the color reproduction area of a monitor where RGB data are specified does not cover an entire color reproduction area of a printer. For example, there is an area where color reproduction by a printer is possible and color reproduction by a monitor is not possible in a color reproduction area from green to blue.